The present invention relates to a driving mechanism of music snow drop ball, which provides waterproof effect for avoiding rusting of the mechanism.
The conventional music snow drop ball includes a driving mechanism for rotating a propeller placed in the water ball. The propeller rotates to drive up the snow drops in the water in accordance with the music emitted from a music bell. A shaft rod is passed through a shaft hole of a rotary tray of a base of the decoration. A clearance exists between the shaft rod and the shaft hole. Therefore, after a period of use, the water in the water ball tends to infiltrate back through the clearance into the driving mechanism. This will lead to rusting of the driving mechanism and affect the operation thereof. Moreover, in the conventional snow drop ball, the power of the driving motor is transmitted through the shaft rod to the base for rotating the propeller. In the case of rusting mechanism, the stirring force of the driving motor is weakened so that the snow drops can be hardly driven up evenly. Furthermore, the rusting mechanism may lead to clogging of the motor.